


Three Incidents

by suallenparker



Series: Dimension Slip Multiverse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Romance, dimension slip verse, early philinda days, other dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1995, After Melinda’s apartment got flooded, Phil makes pancakes for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pancake Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Dimension Slip multi-verse. This is set twenty years before Dimension Slip in the alternative dimension. If you want to read about how they found out about the flooding, read "Flooded" first. :)
> 
>  
> 
>  

She probably should’ve gone to a hotel, but this was nice.

Her apartment was a mess and she dreaded having to go and deal with it, but for now, this was nice.

Phil had helped her to carry her mattress, her pillows and her duvet to the living room where it could dry a bit better. Then she had grabbed some clothes, which were already tumbling in Phil’s tumble dryer, so she’d have her own shirt to sleep in for the night.

He was so sweet for helping her like this and it didn’t surprise her at all. He was a good man. The best person she knew.

Maybe she should go to a hotel. This wasn’t smart, her being so close to him. She thought about kissing him too often. She wanted it too much. Of course she wouldn’t. They were partners. He was her best friend. And she wasn’t his type.

But tonight she would sleep in his bed. And now he was making her pancakes.

They were in Phil’s kitchen and she washed her hands under the sink while he pulled out a pan and a bowl from one of the cupboards.

Over his shoulder, he glanced at her. “What are you doing?”

“I want to help!” She knew you’d have to have clean hands to cook. Why did he raise his brows at her?

“You can get the milk and the eggs from the fridge,” he said slowly.

She nodded and did as told while he got flour, sugar and a simple oil from the pantry. She put the goods next to him on the counter.

“Thank you,” he said. Smiling, he put the pan on the stove, drizzled some oil into it and turned on the heat. “Now please step aside.”

Was he serious? Her apartment was flooded and on top of that he dared to insult her abilities? “I’m a good agent.”

He grabbed a whisk and single handedly cracked an egg open into the bowl. “You’re fantastic agent!”

She might’ve burned an egg or two in her life and maybe that pasta she had cooked for him had been a little rough and a teeny bit too salty, but so what? “I’m very capable.”

“Yes, indeed.” He cracked another egg, added milk and started whisking. “Could you set the table?” he asked. His eyes twinkled and she wanted to kiss him.

Which would be bad.

They were partners. There were regulations. And he was too important to her to lose him. So instead of cradling his face and pressing her lips against his, she squinted. “Set the table?”

He grinned and nodded. “Know what you could do, too?” He added flour and sugar to the batter. “Fold some napkins in a decorative way.”

“You have napkins?” She had never seen napkins around his place and he cooked for her frequently.

He shrugged. “I have paper towels that you could class up by folding.”

“You want me to origami paper towels?”

Still grinning, he leaned over towards her to grab the ladle that hung on the wall next to her. “Just step away from the stove, agent.”

Damn him for that.

His grin widened and he gave her a look that just told her how very pleased with himself he was for teasing her like he did.

Damn him for that, too.

But he smelled good and he was so close.

With her right hand on his cheek, she gently kissed him. Short. Sweet. Just to shut him up. Just to test how it’d feel.

Then she pulled away and he stared at her. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. His right hand hung midair, holding the ladle.

What had she just done? She swallowed hard. “Sorry.”

She was so sorry! Her face felt hot.

“That won’t happen again,” she added. “I’m so sorry.” She bit her bottom lip. Crap! Avoiding his gaze, she turned to her left and grabbed the roll of paper towels from the counter top.

This was terrible!

Roll in hand she walked over to the table. Which was stupid. She should leave! She should apologize again, get out of his space and pray she just didn’t ruin their friendship.

“Melinda …” His voice was husky.

She ripped off a piece of paper and cleared her throat. “How about frogs for the napkins?” she asked. Her heart was racing.

He would ask her to leave now.

She had kissed him!

Why the hell had she kissed him?

Because she wanted to, that was why. She wanted to do it again. She just wanted him close.

She folded the paper towel and smoothed over the edge with her finger tip, before she folded it again.

She should’ve gone to a hotel right from the start.

“Frogs would be nice,” he said and took a breath.

She heard the oil sizzle. He had put the first ladle of pancake batter into the pan, she could smell it too. And relief washed over her.

He wasn’t kicking her out. He was still making pancakes. And she was still allowed to fold these stupid paper towels and set the table.

She would never do something so reckless ever again! Nope. No more kissing Phil Coulson for her. Not unless he’d want her too. Which he obviously didn’t. But he still seemed to be her friend and that was good.

If he’d allow her to stay now, he probably wouldn’t put in for a transfer away from her.

She could stay his partner.

That was very good.

When the two paper towels were transformed into frogs, she went to grab some dishes from the cupboard next to the stove.

He flipped the pancake in the pan with one elegant movement from his wrist. “You think you could do swans for breakfast?”

She opened the cupboard and reached in. She was close enough to touch him again. Close enough to kiss. “Excuse me?”

“Can you origami swans?” he asked.

“Out of paper towels?”

He nodded. “For breakfast.”

She loved the humor in his voice. They were still them. Thank you. She put the plates on the counter and pulled open the cutlery drawer. She took out knifes and forks before she looked at him with one brow raised. “Will you make bacon and waffles?”

He raised a brow too. “If I do, I deserve extra special napkins.”

“Deal.”

They smiled at each other. And she was fine. She was! But then he looked at her lips. Her heart skipped a beat. She tiptoed and kissed him again. Stupid. So stupid!

He sighed against her mouth. His hands caressed her arms. She nibbled on his lower lip. She wasn’t sure how or when, but her hands cradled his face and she felt his stubble on her palms. This was perfect. He was so damn perfect! Groaning, he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

She couldn’t get enough of how he felt, of how he tasted!

Something was burning. Something was definitely burning.

“Shit!” He broke away from her and pulled the pan from the stove.

The pancakes! Shit! “I’m sorry, I …” she tried.

“Don’t care.” This time, he cradled her face. This time, he kissed her. And it felt fantastic. Dangerous and intense and important. And right. Kissing him felt right.

He ended the kiss when her stomach growled. “Sorry,” he mumbled and let go of her.

“Is this a mistake?” she asked. She hid her hands behind her back, mimicking his posture. She wanted to touch him again. She wanted another kiss. But they worked together. And they were good together.

“I just …” He shrugged and sighed. “I promised you pancakes.” He pressed his lips together and nodded, before he turned from her and grabbed the pan that he carried over to the trash can, where he dumped the burned pancake. Her heart pounded.

“Let’s not rush this, ok?” he mumbled. He didn’t look at her.

Her stomach clenched.

“Do you want maple syrup?” he asked. He wiped out the pan with a towel. He didn’t send her away. That was something.

“Syrup would be nice,” she said.

  
  


 


	2. The Waffle Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they keep their deal.

He heard the door close behind her early in the morning, which was the worst possible start to his day.

His couch was comfortable, but still his neck hurt from sleeping on it.

And now she was just gone. Just for that he felt like turning back around and go back to sleep.

She had kissed him yesterday. Three times. She hadn’t run away afterwards, she had eaten pancakes and she had cleaned the dishes while he had prepared the bedroom for her. They had watched a movie. They had been okay. They had been them, except that now he knew how it felt to be kissed by her.

He pushed off the blanket and sat up on the couch.

She had left and hiding from it wouldn’t change that. He had been silly to believe that taking things slow would actually work. She thought it was a mistake so they were over, before they could even start something. At least he knew how it was to kiss her. That was something. It made him miss her more, but it was something.

With a heavy sigh, he got up and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, he took a shower. He shaved.

Last night he had taken fresh clothes from his closet and hung them up in the bathroom, so he wouldn’t have to disturb her to get them, so he changed into them. He didn’t want to go in his bedroom. He knew he would find the bed perfectly made. She always left things tidy.

He went into the kitchen and put on a kettle of water.

They had been so good yesterday! She had rolled her eyes at his puns, so why had she left? He wanted to make her breakfast. He wanted to spent the morning with her. He wanted to kiss her again so badly.

But falling in love with her was on him. It was his problem.

Maybe tomorrow he could call her. They were still partners, after all.

His heart skipped a beat.

What if she put in for a transfer?

And why the hell did she even kiss him in the first place if she would just turn her back to him? That was so unfair! And cruel. And mean. And so damn unfair!

He gritted his teeth.

He didn’t need her that badly, anyway. He could do without her. He would be just fine.

Damn.

He just wanted her back.

He was pathetic.

The water boiled and he hadn’t even prepared a cup of tea.

Truly pathetic.

Then the door to his apartment opened and Melinda walked in, wearing leggings, a sweater and her black running shoes. Her hair was up in a pony tail, and her cheeks were flushed.

She looked absolutely kissable.

“I thought, you left,” he brought out.

“I just went on a run.” She pulled up her shoulders and held up a key. “I took the spare key, I hope that’s okay. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You could’ve. I wouldn’t mind.” He smiled.

“Next time I will.” She tilted her head. “You sleep too long.”

Next time. That sounded so very good! She was really back. And she was mocking him. This was great! He frowned at her. “It’s seven in the morning.”

“My point, exactly.” She gave him a pitiful look and he grinned.

“Did you eat yet?” he asked. Suddenly he was hungry.

She shook her head. “I’m waiting for waffles and bacon.”

“Coming right up.” This was fantastic! She was back!

“I’m gonna take a shower, is that okay?”

He looked at her sternly. “As long as you still find time to origami swans.”

She gave him a smile before she walked into the bathroom.

Humming, he poured more water into the kettle and turned it on again. Instead of just a cup of tea, he would brew a whole pot. After he got the pot out of the cupboard, he put in three bags of the blend of tea they both preferred, before he started making the waffle batter.

The tea was ready, the table set, the bacon was sizzling in the pan and he got the first waffle out of the waffle iron, when Melinda returned to the kitchen.

Good thing he had showered before her. He doubted there was any hot water left. She loved taking long showers. Thinking about her in the shower was a bad idea.

He pressed his lips together and put fresh batter into the waffle iron, before he flipped the bacon in the pan. In a moment, breakfast would be ready.

She had changed into blue jeans and a white, loose shirt. Her hair was wet.

And she looked so kissable.

She pulled in a deep breath and smiled. “Smells delicious!”

“You better hurry with the origami. Breakfast’s about to be served.”

She snorted like had had just insulted her greatly, before she grabbed the paper towels. Within a minute, she had folded two swans and poured them both a cup of tea, just in time as he carried the waffles and the bacon over to the table.

They ate in silence and it was perfect. He loved the happy sounds she made when she ate. Once, they finished up, she demanded to do the dishes. After he teased her about missing a spot just once too often, she ordered him to fix her oversights by drying the plates.

He enjoyed standing so close to her without having to fight anybody. This was peaceful. He wanted to kiss her again so badly.

When the dishes were cleaned, he offered her a fresh towel to dry her hands. She accepted it with a smile. Their fingers touched briefly and he swallowed.

Maybe she caught him staring at her mouth, because suddenly, she stepped away.

“I have to go to my apartment, clean up there,” she said and looked down.

His smile wavered. “I could help.”

“No, that’s not necessary, thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

With a soft smile, she went to get her things from the bedroom and his stomach clenched again. A few minutes later, he opened the door for her and prepared himself to watch her leave again. This sucked.

“Are you sure you don’t want my help?” he asked hopeful.

Her hands clenched around the strap of her go-bag. “I’m trying …”

Trying what? “I’m good at renovating,” he added. “I’m great at putting clothes in the dryer.”

She dropped the bag and kissed him. Just like that.

Thank you.

Oh, God, thank you.

She was kissing him again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him as he nibbled on her lower lip. She tasted so sweet. This was perfect.

When the phone rang, they both flinched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! I hope you like this chapter, too! Let me know what you think?!


	3. The Pizza Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Melinda drops a pizza.

**Chapter 3: The Pizza Incident**   
_in which Melinda drops a pizza._

  
  


Fury caught them kissing! Well, not really. But he called Phil while she had kissed him. The whole time while Fury briefed them about that new mission they’d go on tomorrow morning, she feared that Fury might recognize what she had done and just fire her.

Phil was tense too. Everything had been tense after Fury had called. Their drive to headquarters, the briefing, Phil’s offer to handle the preparations and the paperwork for the mission so Melinda could fix her apartment before they would leave for Seattle tomorrow.

Carrying a box of pepperoni pizza, Melinda went up the stairs to Phil’s apartment.

Her apartment was still a mess, but she had done as much as she could for the day. Things just needed to dry. She had asked a neighbor to keep an eye on the place while she would be away.

Kissing Phil Coulson … What the hell had she been thinking?

So he was wonderful and she might be just a little in love with him, but that was no good reason to kiss him.

Even though kissing him was all she could think of. Even though she still imagined his hands caressing her back and his lips moving over hers. Even though she couldn’t get enough of his taste.

But she would stop that madness now. She would’ve stopped before! She had fully intended to leave after breakfast without one more kiss. If he hadn’t given her that look as she wanted to leave, she would’ve just walked out.

Because they were partners. He was her best friend. And the risk was just too big to take, wasn’t it? What good could come from kissing him again? In the end, he would find someone much more suitable and if she’d be lucky, they’d stay partners. If not, she might lose him completely.

All in all, kissing him was a stupid idea and she wouldn’t do it again. She was over that now. Four kisses were enough.

Now it was back to being his partner. She was a good partner, she was good at her job. Phil liked working with her, she knew that. He seemed to like kissing her too, but how long would that last?

No, she wouldn’t kiss him again. That very brief phase in her life was definitely over. No more making out with Phil Coulson.

She walked down the floor to Phil’s apartment.

Tonight she would bring him his favorite pizza from his favorite pizza place to thank him for his support. She would get the rest of her stuff from his place, go back home, pack and tomorrow everything would be normal again.

Good plan.

She rang the door bell.

When he opened the door, he smiled as soon as he saw her.

“Melinda.” His voice was so gentle, it was completely unfair!

His gaze wandered to her lips and he swallowed. When he looked at her there was just something in his eyes.

So she placed her left hand on his shoulder, and tiptoed. He leaned into her with a sigh and their lips met again. He nibbled on her lower lip and she moaned. Looping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into the apartment. As soon as the door closed behind them, he leaned her against it and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Something fell to the floor with a thud, she didn’t care. It was so good to kiss him again!

For a while she just surrendered herself to feeling him this close, to taste him. She felt save and excited in his arms at the same time.

She wouldn’t bear to lose him.

“You’re my best friend,” she mumbled when she broke the kiss.

He leaned his forehead against hers. His hands rested on her lower back.

She stroked his hair. “We work together.”

“Do you think this is a mistake?” he asked.

Her heart skipped a beat. Did he think that? “I don’t want to lose you,” she replied.

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Melinda …”

“Things happen.” Relationships ended. People grew apart. Being his partner was safer.

“Do you want to stop?”

She wanted this, whatever it was. She wanted him. “No.”

“I don’t want to, either.” He kissed the top of her nose and she blinked.

So what would they do next? Start a relationship? Tell Fury? There were regulations in place, there were rules to follow. Phil was a stickler for rules. He wasn’t as bad as Hand, but he preferred to stick to protocol. He always got so frustrated with her when she dared to step outside the line. She sighed heavily. “This is bad.”

“Please …”

She leaned back in his arms to get a better look at him. “We work together and I don’t want to stop kissing you. This is bad!”

He tilted his head and ran his hands over her back. The smile on his face widened.

“And I dropped the pizza,” she added. Currently, they were both standing on the box. This was a mess!

“That’s ok,” he said and just kept smiling.

She sighed heavily. “Phil.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just …” He shrugged. “This feels like a dream.”

“A good one?”

“A great one.” He leaned down and kissed her. “The best one.”

Yeah, she thought so too. Still. “What are we doing?” she asked.

“We can take this slow, ok?” He caressed her shoulders. “As slow as you need. I’m in.”

That was enough for her. She kissed him again and it was better than nice, it was perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my friends! This wraps up their very first steps into their relationship! I had a stupid grin on my face the whole time I wrote this. Special thanks to devilgrrl to get me started today. And thank you so much to all of you for your comments and kudos and support! I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think!?

**Author's Note:**

> Two more chapters and two more kisses to go! What did you think of it so far? I always love to hear your thoughts. :)


End file.
